My soul longer life
by Febri Feven
Summary: Summary :: Sakura diculik, ia lalu diadopsi oleh wanita pembisnis. Ia mulai mengalami mimpi buruk yah lebih tepatnya Kehidupan masa lalunya, ketika umurnya beranjak ke 17 tahun. Kehidupannya mulai berubah dari perjodohan dirinya, Munculnya jejak keberadaan keluarga kandungnya. Bagaimana kisahnya ayo baca!


**A**uthor :: **F**ebri

**D**isclaimer :: **M**asashi **K**ishimoto

**P**airing :: **S**asu**S**aku

**G**enre :: **H**urt/**c**omfroft

**R**ating :: **T**

**W**arning :: Gaje, typo(s) berterbangan, eyd yang berantakan.

Bila anda mengalami sakit perut, demam, sakit tenggorokan, flu, batuk. Ketika membaca ff ini *tidak ditanggung author.

**S**ummery :: Sakura diculik, ia lalu diadopsi oleh wanita pembisnis. Ia mulai mengalami mimpi buruk yah lebih tepatnya Kehidupan masa lalunya, ketika umurnya beranjak ke 17 tahun. Kehidupannya mulai berubah dari perjodohan dirinya, siswi baru bernama Haruno Karin yang sekelas dengan dirinya, Munculnya jejak keberadaan keluarga kandungnya. Bagaimana kisahnya ayo baca!

**Read** and **Review** please..

**Don't like! Don't read!**

Malam tahun baru merupakan hari yang sangat berbahagia. Namun lain halnya dengan malam tahun baru ditahun 2002 ini. Merupakan malam paling malapetaka bagi keluarga klan Haruno karena harus kehilangan Haruno Sakura (6 tahun) yang diculik oleh sekumpulan anak buah Orochimaru, dikarenakan pelampiasan cintanya terhadap Hana, mantan kekasihnya.

"SASORI.! Mana adikmu?.. Dimana dia?" Tanya Hana lantang pada anaknya.

"Kaa-san sa-sakura hiks.. Di-diculik hiks.. hiks.." jawab Sasori dengan suaranya yang sudah serak akibat tangisannya.

"Apaa..!, jangan bercanda kamu itu bukan diakan."

"Be-benar hiks.. kaa-san sa-sakura diculik hiks.. Penjahat."

"Tenanglah Hana aku sudah menelpon polisi dan memberitahukan pada keamanan festival disini." tegas Jiraiya.

"Mana bisa aku tenang dengan keadaan anakku yang sedang merenggut nyawa di luar sana haa."

"Hana, hana kamu kenapa Hana..." tanya Jiraiya panik yang sambil mengeluarkan benda segi empat dari dalam disakunya dan menelpon ambulans.

(Rumah Sakit) skip time

"Halo, Jiraiya" jawab lelaki diseberang telpon.

"Halo! Apa sudah terbongkar modus penculikan ini?" jawab plus tanya Jiraiya.

"Ya! Sudah ini modus penjualan anak." Jawab lelaki diseberang lagi.

"Oh begitu rupanya, siapa dalangnya?"

"Kau mungkin tidak percaya akan hal ini, anak buah Orochimaru."

'Kuso! masih bisanya dia mengganggu hidup istriku sekarang anakku' inner Jiraiya.

"Halo Jiraiya, apa terjadi sesuatu disana?" ujar lelaki diseberang telpon yang berhasil membuyarkan pikiran Jiraiya.

"Sekarang cepat bawa Sakura pulang." ucap Jiraiya, menghiraukan pertanyaan lelaki diseberang telpon.

"Maaf Jiraiya, Sakura tidak ada disini."

"Bagaimana bisa aa..?"

"Mereka bilang Sakura dibawa pergi sekumpulan orang berpakaian serba hitam sepertinya Yakuza dan itu bukan bagian dari mereka. Kami disini masih memeriksa keterangan siapa pelaku itu."

Keluarga Haruno terus mencari keberadaan haruno sakura anak kedua dari pasangan Jiraiya dan Hana. Hingga satu tahun lebih lamanya, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Tidak ada jejak satu pun dan sampai akhirnya keluarga Haruno merelakan Sakura pergi. Kemudian menggantikannya dengan anak yatim piatu yang diberi nama Haruno Karin.

11 tahun kemudian.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk, tidak dikunci." ucap sakura menyuruh masuk seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Sakura-sama, makan malam sudah siap. Tsunade-sama menyuruh saya untuk memanggil nona."

"Hmm.. Baiklah saya akan segera turun."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi." ucap ayame nama pelayan itu sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Ya." jawab sakura terdengar kecil sampai seperti bisikan namun tetap terdengar oleh Ayame pelayan itu.

(Ruang Makan) skip time

"Aku sudah selesai makan, aku kekamar dulu ya Kaa-san,Shion." pamit Sakura

"Eh, tunggu sebentar. Besok habis pulang sekolah jangan kemana-mana langsung pulang ya." perintah Tsunade.

"Memangnya kenapa Kaa-san?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Besok juga kamu akan tahu. Kaa-san pergi dulu ya ada tamu. Jaga adikmu baik - baik." jawab Tsunade bijak.

"Tapi Kaa-san.."

"Tidak ada tapi - tapian. Dan semoga tidur kalian menyenangkan." ucap Tsunade pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Aku capek mau tidur, Oyasuminasai Shion." ucap Sakura pergi sambil menguap.

"Oyasumi Sakura-nee" balas Shion.

Setelah sampai dilantai 2, Sakura lalu memasuki kamarnya dan langsung merebahkan diri di kasur berukuran queen sizenya. Meskipun Kaa-sannya kaya namun Sakura tidak menyukai kemewahan. Rumahnya cukup besar yang banyak dipenuhi dengan foto keluarga di setiap dindingnya.

"Sasori-nii..! Tolong aku..!, Tolong aku..! Tolong..!"

"Sakura..! Sakura..! Bertahanlah!"

DEG

'Huh apa apaan ini? Mimpi sial itu datang lagi' batin Sakura dalam hati.

Ia pun bangun dan melangkahkan kakinya meraba-raba menuju ke kamar mandi yang berada di sudut kamarnya.

"hahahaha... Mereka sama sekali tak mencariku kuso! Mereka anggap aku ini siapa!" kata sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Dan seketika itu

**PRAAAANNG...**

Kaca kamar mandi pecah berjatuhan di lantai kamar mandi, akibat tinjuan tangannya sendiri semburat luka jatuh berceceran pada kelima jari tangan kanannya. Ia pun terduduk di lantai kamar mandi. Tanpa sadar cairan bening keluar dari sudut kedua matanya dan akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur.

**TBC**

**A/N **: ini fict keduaku semoga para reader puas dengan hasil kerjaku. *author digantung, reader gak puas* hehehe.. Sasukenya mungkin keluar di chap selanjutnya, ini fict kependekan ya chap 2 mungkin akan lebih panjang. Ini khusus buat para temanku yang lagi suka marah, hahaha *author dipukulin reader, terlalu banyak ngomong* cukup sampai disini. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.

**Kritik** serta **Saran** sangat di**perlu**kan**!**

**RnR**


End file.
